la casa de las flores - cotarol
by cotarol
Summary: maria jose es una joven que esta en busca del amor ella trabaja en el bar mas reconocido de santiago , karol un joven empresario que cada noche visita la casa de las flores solo para ver a la mujer de ojos verdes , el destino los pondrá en el mismo camino pero tendrán que pasar por muchos obstáculos para poder al fin estar juntos


**Capitulo 1 :**

Era una mañana soleada en santiago , me acerco al gran ventanal de mi departamento y noto que en el parque que esta al frente de edificio esta lleno de parejas enamoradas

Mi fijo en la fecha en mi calendario y me doy cuenta que es el 14 de febrero coon razon tanta gente enamorada en el parque

-bueno cote otra 14 sola –me dijo a mi misma y me voy a la cocina a hacerme un café

Reviso mis redes sociales y como es previsto , me salen miles de fotos de enamorados diciendose lo tanto que se aman , de repente me llega un wsp de la bego,una de mis mejores amigas

- _yegua donde estas?-_ dice el mensaje

- _en mi casa ¿Por qué?-_ le respondo

- _no te acuerdas que hoy los ensayos son mas tempranos por el show de la noche –_ me responde ella

- _mierda se me olvido , oka me cambio y voy corriendo –_ le escribo mentras salgo directo a mi pieza a cambiarme

En menos de 5 minutos estoy lista y bajo corriendo hacia mi auto , lo bueno es que el bar queda cerca de mi casa así que no me demoro casi nada , lo estaciono en mi lugar y entro al bar

-llego la estrella principal – dice mi jefe apenas me ve entrar

-perdon por la tardanza , se me olvido que hoy entrabamos temprano-le dijo mientras dejo mi cartera en una silla

Yo trabajo en un bar pero no es cualquiera acá solo vienen las personas que son millonarias o empresario es decir somos el bar de la clase alta por la tanto nuestros show siempre son recatados , el mío es el cantar sobre todo rancheras

Despues de la bego se bajara del escenario era mi turno de ensayar ahí es donde yo vuelvo a nacer

- _mi primer abrazo y un beso nervioso me dicen tus ojos que algo paso , la primera vez que tomo tus manos yo se que tu eres mi primer amor...-_ canto con mis ojos el final de la cancion que siempre me piden

-que hermosa voz – escucho la voz de un hombre,abro mis ojos y se conectan de inmediato con unos ojos azules intensos

-gra..cias- dijo nerviosa aun sin poder apartar m mirada de el

-cote ...disculpe señor esta cerrado ¿necesita algo?- escucho que dice la milla mi otra mejor amiga

De inmediato agacho mi mirada y me agacho a buscar algo que se me habia caido

-disculpe pense que estba abierto pero queria hacer una resrva para hoy en la noche – dice el

-okey , para cuantas personas – die milla

-5 – dice el y siento su mirada en mi

Yo vuelvo a subir mi vista y nuevamente nuestros se conectan

-cote ven hay prueba de vestuario – me dice la bego y salgo lo mas rapido posible de ahí .

Me levanto mas temprano de habitual así que aprovecho de hacer todas mis cosas tranquilo , me fijo en el calendario y veo que es 14 de febrero

-una fecha capitalista- dijo mientras me tomo un café

Pesco mi portafolio y me dirigo a mi auto para luego ir camino a mi oficina , quedo parado en un semaforo y miro para el lado

Veo a una mujer que tiene su pelo tomado en cola alta ,sus labios se mueven al ritmo de la cancion acompañado con una hermosa sonrisa , me quedo hipnotizado mirandola que no me doy cuenta que la luz ya estaba en verde

Empiezo a perseguir el auto y veo que se estaciona en el bar "la casa de las flores" es uno de los bar mas famosos de santiago y tambien por en el no se ven mujeres desnudas si no que s famoso por sus artistas

Trato de entrar al bar pero no se me ocurre ninguna escusa , asi que me quedo en la entrada por unos 15 minutos pensando que hacer derenpente escucho a alguien cantar

- _Ya no puedo, me levanto pensando en ti, ya no quiero vivir así, siento angustia en mi pecho hoy, corazón -_ escucho una voz angelical cantar con alegría

Asomo mi cabeza y para mi sorpresa es la mujer que vi en el semaforo , sin quererlo mi cuerpo entra por completo y veo como ella aun no se da cuenta que estoy yo , menos mal no habia guardaespalda en la entrada , me quedo parado en medio de las mesas contemplándola cantar,ahora es una cancion romantica

- _mi primer abrazo y un beso nervioso me dicen tus ojos que algo paso , la primera vez que tomo tus manos yo se que tu eres mi primer amor …-_ termina ella de cantar y sin quererlo unas palabras salen de mi boca

-que hermosa voz – le dijo sin pensarlo

-gra..cias- dice ella mientras abres sus ojos

me doy cuenta que tiene unos precioso ojos verdes que al instante se conectan con mis ojos , no se cuantos minutos nos quedaos mirando asi pero salimos del trance cuando esucho que la llaman

-cote...disculpe señor esta cerrado ¿necesita algo?- dice una mujer rubia

Ella se agacha buscar algo y yo despego mi mirada para concentarme en la otra mujer , asi que le dicen cote

-disculpe no me di cuenta y si quisiera hacer una reservacion para hoy en la noche – le dijo y me giro para poder verla nuevamente pero sigue recogiendo algunas cosas

-para cuantas personas – dice la mujer rubio escribiendo en un cuaderno gigante

-5- le dijo y me giro nuevamente

Ella levanta la vista y nuestras miradas se vuelven a cruzar pero por un corto tiempo porque una mujer pelirroja la llama y ella sale casi corriendo de la habitacion

-a nombre de quien – dice la mujer rubia

-karol lucero-le dijo y ella anota

-okey lo esperamos enla noche -dice ella y me despido

Salgo del bar y en todo el camino a mi oficina pienso en esos ojos verdes que me hipnotizaron .


End file.
